Esperando a Lua Nova Parte 3
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: A última parte da trilogia "Esperando a Lua Nova", dessa vez mais adulta, mais violenta e mais completa. (Inclui "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" visto pelos olhos de Lupin e Mary)
1. De Volta

**Prólogo:**

Para situar quem ler, aqui vão excertos do final de "Esperando a Lua Nova 2"

Remo a olhava, com um carinho infinito estampado nos olhos, sentado na beira da cama e segurando na mão uma rosa enorme, linda, de várias cores e tons indefinidos, oscilando entre o rosa e o vermelho, entre o amarelo e o cor-de-laranja, entre o azul e o verde. Estendeu a flor para ela, murmurando com um sorriso fraco:  
- Seu presente de Natal. Achei melhor lhe entregar agora.  
Mary lhe devolveu o sorriso. Sentou-se na cama e, acariciando os cabelos castanhos misturados com fios cinza do amado, pegou a rosa, dizendo com a voz embargada:  
- É a flor mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.  
Assim que tocou a mão dela, a flor assumiu um tom de rosa-avermelhado bem forte. Espantada, ela lançou um olhar interrogativo a Lupin, que a beijou, sentindo um enorme aperto no peito. Jamais tivera aquela sensação de saudade antecipada. Não sabia o quanto doía.  
Queria pedir para ela não ir viajar, para ficar junto dele... mas não podia. Não era justo. Seria egoísmo da sua parte. Disse apenas:  
- Já que nós vamos ficar longe por algum tempo, eu achei que esse era o presente mais apropriado para lhe oferecer... e a hora era essa. Não podia esperar até depois do Natal. Isso é uma Rosa da União. – Explicou, respirando fundo. – É uma flor mágica e muito rara. Ela mostra para quem a recebe as emoções de quem a oferece. Cada vez que ela estiver cor-de-rosa, é sinal de que eu estou pensando em você. Quanto mais forte for o tom, mais forte é a intensidade do pensamento.

(…)

Mary passou o Natal em relativa paz, mas a dor da separação e da má vontade dos pais em relação à sua história de amor deixaram-na deveras deprimida.  
Tinha alturas em que se trancava no quarto, com o pensamento em Lupin. Como estaria ele? O que estaria fazendo? As corujas chegavam todos os dias para lhe suavizar as saudades, mas ela queria tê-lo ali, em pessoa, junto de si, nos seus braços...  
Junto da janela do seu quarto, a Rosa da União mostrava um tom tão forte... mais forte do que o costume. Esse era o seu maior consolo: enquanto a flor estivesse daquele tom púrpura, ela e Lupin estariam juntos em pensamento, apesar de separados por um imenso oceano..."

**N/A- **A segunda parte do capítulo foi retirada da minha fanfiction "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" (e viva o "autoplágio"! Eheh)

**CAPÍTULO I**

**De Volta**

Quando um casal apaixonado se separa, ainda que por pouco tempo, a saudade aperta de uma forma indescritível. Um dia parece uma semana; uma semana parece um mês; um mês parece um ano… Principalmente, quando é o primeiro amor concretizado de duas pessoas que já deixaram a adolescência faz muito tempo.

Era isso que estava acontecendo com Remo Lupin e Mary Hallow. Depois de meses de amor profundo, em que rara era a noite em que não dormiam abraçados, ela escondida no quarto dele no Largo Grimmauld, envoltos num clima de paixão, doçura e muita paz, a paz de que eles tanto precisavam.

As corujas chegavam todos os dias e a rosa tinha sempre um tom vermelho-vivo… Mas ele não estava ali… e nem podia conversar sobre ele fosse com quem fosse, graças à relutância dos pais em aceitá-lo na família.

O tema "Remo Lupin" era tabu lá em casa e cada vez que a mãe lhe perguntava se ela já havia tirado da cabeça a "ideia absurda de namorar uma fera descontrolada", Mary fugia do assunto. Poderia falar da "poção mata-cão", mas já tinham falado sobre isso antes e de nada adiantara ("E se ele esquece de tomar a poção?", perguntava sua mãe) ou replicar que ela própria, por vezes, se transformava numa "fera descontrolada", porque já sabia a resposta ("Mais um motivo!", escutara ela várias vezes, já). Preferia se esquivar a uma conversa que, certamente, traria dor para as duas.

Contudo, no último dia do ano, dia do seu regresso a Inglaterra, não deu mais para fugir. A mãe a pressionou e a discussão foi terrível.

Eu sou maior de idade, sou independente, posso fazer o que quiser da minha vida, sem a sua permissão! – Mary cuspira as palavras, se arrependendo em seguida. Sabia que estava magoando a sua mãe, que só queria o seu bem. Mas ela não entendia. Não sabia a pessoa maravilhosa que era Lupin… e nem queria saber.

Mary jamais brigara com a mãe antes, sempre haviam sido muito unidase e, na verdade, sendo ela filha única e, acima de tudo, vampira, sempre fora bastante protegida e até mimada. Era por isso que lhe doía tão profundamente a recusa dos pais em aceitar Lupin como o homem da sua vida, o homem que estava destinado para ela. Bem que a mãe poderia ver nas cartas ou na bola de cristal que ele a faria feliz, mas a Srª Hallow se recusava a consultar qualquer tipo de arte divinatória em relação àquele assunto ("Não preciso ver nas cartas para saber que um lobisomem e uma vampira não podem dar certo juntos!").

Despediu-se dos pais no aeroporto da Portela, em Lisboa, com o coração pesado e uma enorme angústia no peito. O seu problema em Aparatar em longas distâncias a forçara a pegar de novo o avião para Londres, ao invés de viajar como qualquer bruxa ou feiticeiro que se preze.

No aeroporto de Heathrow, em Londres, Tonks e Lupin a esperavam, ansiosos. Tonks se divertia com o ar ansioso de Remo, que andava para lá e para cá, sem conseguir ficar quieto, parado no mesmo lugar e passava as mãos suadas pelos cabelos compulsivamente.

Tonks jamais o vira assim. A ânsia estava estampada nos olhos brilhantes daquele homem sempre tão controlado.

Finalmente, Mary surgiu, baixinha, quase perdida no meio da multidão e Tonks não conseguiu deixar de apertar a mão de Lupin, carinhosamente, em jeito de cumplicidade na sua alegria. Não poderia imaginar que Mary pudesse interpretar aquele seu gesto como tendo segundas intenções… mas foi exatamente isso que sucedeu. A amiga sentiu um tremendo peso no coração quando a viu segurando a mão do namorado.

O ciúme que invadiu Mary Hallow naquele momento quase a sufocou. Sempre confiara em Tonks com a sua própria vida e depositava total confiança em Lupin, mas sabia que ninguém podia mandar nos próprios sentimentos; os dois tinham ficado aqueles dias juntos… e se tivessem começado a sentir algo mais um pelo outro? Algo que já ouvira algumas pessoas torcerem para que acontecesse…

Não. Não podia ser. Sentiu uma imensa raiva de si mesma por pensar aquelas coisas sobre o homem que amava e a sua melhor amiga. Que absurdo! Travou uma luta interior contra o ciúme que sabia ser infundado e procurou ser o mais meiga possível com os dois. Abraçou e beijou Lupin, que a apertou contra ele com força. Em seguida, Tonks também a abraçou e ela disfarçou o mal-estar o mais possível, mas naquele momento decidiu: não podia esperar mais. Estava na hora de assumir a relação de uma vez por todas!

Lupin, Mary e Tonks passariam o fim do ano com a família Weasley na casa deles, a Toca, que estava primorosamente enfeitada por milhares de fadas pequenininhas emitindo luzes coloridas e esvoaçando pela casa alegremente. Num canto, Gui beijava a sua namorada francesa, a belíssima Fleur Delacour, para escândalo de Molly, que pigarreou, fazendo com que eles desgrudassem um do outro.

Francamente, Guilherme Weasley, onde estão os seus modos? Isso é uma festa de "Reveillon", não é o Dia dos Namorados. Além disso, você está numa casa de família!

Gui ergueu a palma da mão no ar e falou, com ar indignado:

Calma, mãe! Não estou ofendendo ninguém!

Está ofendendo a mim, ora essa! – Exclamou Molly, em tom chocado.

Temendo que o rumo daquela conversa a tornasse numa grande discussão, Mary (totalmente saturada de brigas familiares) pegou discretamente a mão de Lupin e os dois se esgueiraram, sem que alguém desse por isso, até o quarto dos gémeos Weasley, Fred e Jorge. Fechando a porta atrás deles, Lupin beijou-a ardente e apaixonadamente, mas Mary não podia se perder nos seus devaneios amorosos, naquele momento. Suspirando, contrariada consigo mesma, começou:

Remo, nós precisamos conversar…

Todavia, Lupin estava enlevado demais nos beijos para dar muito crédito às suas palavras. Depois de tanto tempo longe dela, a última coisa que ele queria fazer com Mary era conversar.

Depois… - Murmurou, com a respiração acelerada, enquanto a segurava com força e percorria o seu pescoço com beijos.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, feliz. Os beijos e sussurros de Lupin e todo aquele calor que emanava do corpo dele a deixavam toda arrepiada. Por uns momentos, esqueceu tudo o que queria falar para ele e se deixou levar por aqueles beijos tão quentes e voluptuosos… Mas não podia continuar. Não agora. Tinha que falar. Assim que conseguiu, disse de novo:

Remo… Remo, desculpe, mas eu preciso _mesmo_ conversar com você.

Lupin soltou-a, respirou fundo, tentando voltar ao seu estado normal e passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. O tom de voz dela era ansioso e ele começou a ficar ligeiramente preocupado.

Que foi que houve? – Inquiriu, olhando-a com insistência.

Mary também respirou fundo, antes de responder:

É que… Remo, eu… eu conversei com os meus pais… ou melhor, briguei com a minha mãe… Ela está furiosa, não te aceita de jeito nenhum! – Baixou a cabeça, triste e constrangida, o corpo tremendo. – Ela não sabe a pessoa maravilhosa que você é.

Lupin, que estava vermelho, empalideceu. Estava tudo perfeito demais… As coisas nunca haviam sido fáceis para ele e agora, que achava que tinha, finalmente, encontrado a felicidade, quando desistira de sonhar com ela, o mais certo era perdê-la. Murmurou:

Se pelo menos a Molly soubesse do que está havendo entre nós… Eu tenho certeza que ela iria interceder por mim… Mas eu ainda não me sinto preparado para contar para ela.

Mary pegou a mão dele, nervosa, e gaguejou:

é aí mesmo que eu estou querendo chegar, Remo. Nós já estamos juntos faz tanto tempo… Não tem mais porque esconder. E tem mais: eu tenho certeza que a minha mãe vai contar tudo para a tia Molly e, sinceramente, eu gostaria que ela soubesse por nós.

Lupin largou a mão dela, sem jeito, e se virou de costas, para não encará-la.

Não, Mary… - Disse, buscando uma justificação, com a voz mais rouca do que o costume. – Eu não vou contar nada para a Molly. Desculpe, mas eu não estou com a menor vontade de tornar pública a minha vida sentimental.

Foi como se um soco tivesse atingido o estômago de Mary. Nunca imaginara ouvir palavras tão frias vindas do homem mais sensato e bondoso que já conhecera na sua vida.


	2. As Rosas Têm Espinhos

**N/A- **Continuação da cena (adaptada) de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" que deixei a meio no capítulo anterior.

Capítulo chato para caramba, mas tinha que ser contado. Desculpem. Fica a promessa de melhorar nos próximos.

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Todas as Rosas Têm Espinhos**

Os olhos de Mary se encheram de lágrimas e o seu cérebro de confusão. Como poderia Lupin ter dito aquilo? "Não estou com vontade de tornar pública a minha vida sentimental"?

Ele percebera que dissera a coisa errada… ou pelo menos, da forma errada, mas ela não deu tempo para que ele se justificasse. Olhou para ele, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Eu pensei que você me amava… - Murmurou, confusa e extremamente decepcionada.

Lupin se voltou de novo para ela, com mágoa no olhar.

Oh, Mary, não seja injusta! – Pediu. – Eu te amo tanto… - Estremeceu ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Era a primeira vez que dizia que a amava com todas as letras. A única vez que se lembrava de ter dito algo parecido fora em resposta a um "eu te amo" dela no começo do namoro. A sensação que tinha era que as palavras, quando pronunciadas, aumentavam a intensidade dos sentimentos e, no caso, a sua fragilidade em relação a eles… Mas afinal não era tão ruim assim. Poderia até se acostumar, apesar de achar que não precisava de palavras para provar o que sentia. Continuou – Você está cansada de saber disso. Eu nunca achei uma mulher que me entendesse tão bem.

Ela estava cada vez mais confusa. Não entendia mais nada e não conseguiu evitar sentir que o ciúme sem sentido a corroía de novo. Deu por si dizendo a coisa mais idiota que poderia falar naquele momento:

Nem a Ninfa? – Arrependeu-se de imediato, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Uma ruga profunda surgiu na testa de Lupin. Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava com ciúmes de Tonks. Que algumas pessoas sugerissem que poderia existir algo entre eles, ele já estava costumado. Até brincava com isso. Mas Mary? Como poderia ela imaginar que existiria algo entre os dois? Se o amor deles parecia um mar de rosas, aquilo deveriam ser os espinhos. Triste, comentou, em tom de censura:

Mary, escute o que você está dizendo. Você está com ciúme da sua melhor amiga! Você não confia nela?

Ela sentiu que uma imensa vergonha a invadia. Como fora capaz de dizer aquilo? Como?

É claro que confio… - Murmurou, sem conseguir achar uma justificação para aquilo que não conseguira evitar dizer, mas que sabia que não tinha o menor cabimento.

É em mim que você não confia? – Ele inquiriu, em voz firme, sem deixar transparecer que se sentia magoado e ofendido perante a possibilidade dela desconfiar dele.

Mary, por seu turno, estava mais envergonhada do que nunca.

Confio, mas… Não é uma questão de confiança, é… - Tentou se justificar, mas, mais uma vez, não conseguiu. Não tinha justificação possível.

Ele não perdeu o tom de censura e perguntou:

Você acha que a Tonks alguma vez poderia me entender do jeito que você entende?

A ficha caiu por completo. Como fora burra! Lupin tinha toda a razão. Só alguém como ela, amaldiçoada como ele, poderia entendê-lo. Não podia acreditar no que havia dito.

Não… - Replicou, com voz sumida, acrescentando – É claro que não! – Depois, respirou fundo e continuou – mas então porquê essa recusa em assumir a nossa relação?

Lupin não respondeu logo. Também ele se sentia envergonhado, embaraçado pelos motivos que o levavam a preferir manter aquele amor em segredo. Era uma coisa tão íntima… Não queria ter que dar satisfações da sua vida para ninguém e, acima de tudo, tinha medo da reação das pessoas. Medo e vergonha do que iriam comentar. Tentou explicar tudo a Mary, mas a sua voz tremia, para sua própria irritação, enquanto falava:

Mary… eu… você sabe que eu nunca… nunca namorei… É muito difícil para mim lidar com essa situação… Você sabe como eu sou desajeitado… não sou mais um jovenzinho, não tenho mais idade para namorar. – Corando como um menino, acrescentou, em voz baixa – O que é que a Molly vai dizer?

Mary o olhava, perplexa. Então, era isso. Vergonha. Foi como se um peso imenso saísse de cima dela. Afinal, ele a amava, sim, e não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Era tudo uma questão de… vergonha!

A custo, conteve uma gargalhada, perante aquela situação que considerava tão inusitada.

Remo… você está com vergonha?

Ele corou mais ainda, o que a deixou ainda mais divertida, e gaguejou:

Bom… é mais ou menos isso, sim. – Estava mais embaraçado ainda por ter que assumir.

Mary não conteve mais o riso. Com uma pequena gargalhada, puxou-o para ela pelo colarinho, dizendo:

Oh, Remo, você fica tão bonitinho assim, vermelho, envergonhado… Tudo bem. Se o motivo é só esse, eu não me importo de continuar mais um tempo namorando em segredo, como dois adolescentes. É até mais emocionante.

Foi a vez dele rir, desarmado. Agora, sim, aquela era a Mary que ele amava, a sua Mary, que o entendia como ninguém. Diante daquele sorriso que sempre o encantara, nada mais importava e ele não podia protelar mais as coisas.

Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ele começou – Que se dane a vergonha! O amor não tem espaço para vergonha. – Pegou a mão dela e a beijou, acrescentando, com firmeza – Hoje, à meia-noite em ponto, vamos assumir o nosso amor. Vamos entrar no novo ano oficialmente comprometidos.

Mary quase não acreditou no que acabar de ouvir. Era felicidade demais! Maior do que ela alguma vez havia imaginado. Quase perdeu os sentidos antes de exclamar, mostrando uma alegria extraordinária, quase infanti:

Remo! Você está falando sério?

É claro que estou. – Ele frisou, sorrindo. – E tem mais: assim que terminarem as aulas em Hogwarts e você entrar de férias do seu cargo de professora, eu quero que você seja a Srª Remo Lupin. – De repente, parou. Lembrou-se que não a pedira em casamento. Jamais haviam sequer tocado no assunto antes. Mais uma vez, ele temia estar fazendo a coisa errada e maldizia a sua inexperiência. Tentando esconder o tremor na voz, acrescentou – Quer dizer, você aceita?

_Se_ eu aceito? – Ela repetiu. Não precisaria dizer nada. Os seus olhos marejados de lágrimas de alegria já falavam por si. Mary sentia que o seu coração poderia rebentar de tanta felicidade. Lançando-se nos braços dele, murmurou – Oh, Remo, é claro que eu aceito! É a coisa que eu mais desejo na minha vida! – De repente, um pensamento lhe cruzou o cérebro; algo capaz de assombrar a sua felicidade. Uma dúvida terrível. – Mas… você tem certeza que quer se casar com uma… - Ia dizer "vampira", mas deteve-se a tempo - …uma mulher como eu?

Ele beijou-a com carinho e murmurou:

Mary, você deu sentido a minha vida. Além disso, que outra mulher aceitaria tão bem alguém com o meu problema e seria capaz de passar as noites de lua cheia comigo, me ver transformado e mesmo assim continuar me querendo? Só você mesmo.

Era verdade. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram com ardor. Era diferente, agora. Estavam noivos… e dali a apenas algumas horas, todos saberiam.

Saíram do quarto dos gêmeos, abraçados, trocando beijos e carícias, se separando apenas quando chegaram no topo da escadaria. Desceram até a sala. Molly continuava resmungando, mas a sua "vítima" era agora Gina. Acabara de descobrir que a filha lhe ocultara o fato de ter tido dois namorados e isso, para ela, era quase um insulto!

Cadê a Tonks? – Perguntou Mary a Moody, que era dos poucos que não tinha saído da sala para evitar as brigas familiares.

Olho-Louco limitou-se a apontar a porta da rua. Era noite de lua nova. Mary estava segura. Resolveu ir procurar a amiga, para lhe contar as últimas novidades. Queria que ela fosse a primeira a saber. Saiu em busca de Tonks, enquanto Lupin tentava acalmar Molly.

A noite estava escura e ela sentiu um arrepio. Olhou em volta. Não via a amiga em lugar nenhum.

Ninfa? – Chamou.

Nada. Silêncio completo.

Ninfa? – Chamou, de novo.

O silêncio reinava e Mary começava a ficar nervosa. Andou um pouco na rua deserta. O seu coração batia desarvorado. A sua intuição lhe dizia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Foi então que viu Tonks, distraída, passeando na noite escura… e indo direta a um Dementador!


	3. Magia Avançada

**N/A- **Mais um capítulo com "auto-plágio"! Eheh! Mas a parte final foi imaginada apenas para essa fic.

**ATENÇÃO – **A parte final contém cenas que eu acho que podem ser consideradas NC-17, por isso se você é menor de idade ou não gosta desse tipo de cenas, **não leia**! (Não vai perder a linha condutora da história, prometo)

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV  
****Magia Avançada**

Mary estava apavorada, sem reação. Tonks estava correndo perigo e ela não poda fazer nada? Ou será que podia? Era uma bruxa, caramba! Apesar de toda a sua insegurança, até fora boa aluna nos tempos que estudava em Hogwarts… Mas um _patrono_ era magia muito avançada. Ela nunca fizera nada parecido. Mas teria que aprender. Recriminou-se por nunca ter pedido a Lupin que a ajudasse com feitiços de defesa, agora que fazia parte da Ordem da Fénix.  
Era tudo ou nada. Ou perderia a sua insegurança ou a sua amiga teria sua alma sugada, seria condenada a um destino pior do que a morte. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Lembrou dos momentos felizes que ambas haviam passado como alunas em Hogwarts, com a amiga Sarah McGonagall, lembrou de como Tonks tudo fizera para juntá-la com Lupin e da felicidade de estar noiva dele. Com um movimento rápido, pegou a varinha, que apontou ao Dementador, gritando com todas as suas forças:  
- _Expecto Patronum_!  
Imediatamente, um forte clarão prateado saiu da sua varinha, em forma de cachorro, pequeno, mas forte, que correu em direção ao Dementador e o fez sumir.  
Mary tremia. Tinha conseguido. Era mais poderosa do que pensava. Era digna de pertencer à Ordem. Viu Tonks correndo para ela, tropeçando nos próprios pés, tremendo, também. As duas se abraçaram e caíram de joelhos no chão. Mary chorava. Tonks não conseguia. Estava lívida de susto e nem uma lágrima conseguia deixar cair.  
De repente, viram-se rodeadas por várias pessoas: quase toda a família Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody e Fleur, seguidos de Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Haviam escutado o grito de Mary invocando o Patrono e acorreram de imediato.  
- Obrigada, Mary. – Murmurou Tonks. Não sei como lhe agradecer.  
- Chiu! - Fez a amiga. - A única forma de você me agradecer é se recompondo. - Ela se voltou para o grupo que as olhava e continuou. - Alguém tem chocolate?  
Imediatamente Lupin se aproximou delas, estendendo uma barra de chocolate a Tonks e dizendo:  
- Coma. Vai lhe fazer bem.  
Tonks arrancou o chocolate das mãos do amigo e o comeu, levantando-se e entrando em casa. Resmungava:  
- Como é que eu, uma Auror, pude ser pega desprevenida? Pior: como é que eu pude ficar sem reação?  
- Vamos, vamos, Tonks, querida. - Disse Molly, abraçando-a. - Já está tudo bem. Foi uma sorte a Mary ter chegado precisamente no momento em que o Dementador ia te beijar.  
- Ora, tia Molly... - Gaguejou Mary, corando. - Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Foi obra do acaso.  
- O acaso não existe. - Disse Dumbledore, com a sua voz profunda, olhando-a nos olhos. - E você sabe muito bem disso, não é, Mary?  
Ela baixou os olhos e corou. Sabia, sim. Afinal, era vidente… mas de alguma forma teve certeza que Dumbledore estava falando da sua relação com Lupin, que ela previra desde menina.

* * *

A notícia do noivado caiu como uma bomba na Toca. Molly Weasley estava extremamente preocupada, realçando o fato de duas pessoas com "problemas tão graves" casarem uma com a outra.  
Para Carlinhos, sempre protetor da sua prima Mary, a questão era outra:  
- O que será que ela viu nele? - Perguntava, com ar inconformado, para Tonks. - Formam um casal tão tosco, com aquela diferença de alturas... E ele é muito mais velho do que ela, é tão certinho, sempre todo esfarrapado, tem aquele ar constantemente doente e... caramba, ele é um lobisomem!  
- Precisamente! - Exclamou Tonks, secamente, o olhando com ar de censura. Ela sabia desde o começo: Lupin e Mary eram tão diferentes, mas com tanto em comum, que só podiam estar destinados um para o outro.**

* * *

**

**(Cuidado! Conteúdo Desaconselhável Para Crianças)**

Já era muito tarde quando Lupin subiu para o quarto e Mary o seguiu às escondidas do resto dos habitantes da casa. Não tinham mais porque esconder o romance, mas era preferível omitir que ela passava as noites no Largo Grimmauld, para evitar as censuras de Molly.  
Ele a puxou para dentro do quarto e a abraçou com força. Finalmente, sós. Finalmente, noivos. Iam se casar!  
- Agora, você não me escapa! – Ele disse, beijando-a ardentemente na boca e depois percorrendo com beijos o seu pescoço pálido, enquanto as mãos percorriam os seus quadris, a cintura, os seios…  
- Quem disse que eu quero escapar? – Murmurou ela, agarrando-o com força, enquanto ele apertava o corpo dela contra o seu, com um afobamento inédito nele.  
Mary nunca sentira Remo tão afoito. A saudade e o desejo reprimido tinham tornado aquele homem normalmente tão cuidadoso (apesar de ardente e apaixonado) num homem ávido pelo corpo dela, o toque dela, o calor, o cheiro, os beijos dela… Mary tinha o cérebro entorpecido pela paixão e pela surpresa. Estava tão louca de desejo quanto ele.  
Em menos de um minuto, as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ela percorreu o peito dele com a língua, fazendo-o se arrepiar.  
Ele a segurou pelas coxase a sentou em cima da velha secretária, que estava num canto do quarto. Os dois se amaram ali mesmo, ébrios de amor. Ela agarrava braços dele com força, cravando as unhas nos seus ombros e jogando o pescoço para trás… aquele pescoço que ele beijava com a avidez da saudade, da paixão, do desejo…  
Algures, uma rosa brilhava, com um tom vermelho-vivo, tão vivo, tão forte como nunca havia estado. A Rosa da União era a prova de que Lupin e Mary estavam mais juntos do que nunca.


	4. Superando Inseguranças

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Superando Inseguranças**

Lupin acordou com Mary nos seus braços. Dormia serena, com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios e ele teve certeza de que ela estava sonhando com ele. Era o mesmo sorriso que ela fazia sempre que olhava para ele, meio insunuante, meio acanhado... Aquele sorriso que o encantar desde o primeiro dia.

Ficou ali, olhando para ela, com dó de acordá-la de um sono tão cheio de paz... mas o tempo não estava a seu favor. Dali a pouco tempo, ela teria que estar em Hogwarts, para dar mais uma das suas aulas de Adivinhação.

O sentido do dever e da responsabilidade se sobrepôs ao desejo impossível de prolongar aquele momento e ele a acordou, com um beijo doce.

Mary abriu os olhos, ensonada, olhou-o e se espreguiçou, sem perder o sorriso. Acariciou o braço dele, que estava apoiado junto do seu travesseiro e disse:

Bom dia.

Bom dia. – ele respondeu. – Dormiu bem?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e declarou:

Estava sonhando com você. Um sonho tão lindo...

Lupin sorriu. Adivinhara. Ela se aninhou no colo dele, suspirando:

Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. Assim, nos seus braços. É tão bom.

Ele beijou os seus cabelos e a abraçou. Ficaram assim por uns momentos, até que uma nuvem cinzenta passou pelos olhos dele.

Essa moleza vai acabar. – ele comentou, meio brincando, mas com um tom de preocupação na voz. – Com Dementadores por aí, de novo, nós vamos ter que ficar alerta. Voldemort – Mary estremeceu ao escutar aquele nome tão temido, mas ele continuou – tem algum plano e nós precisamos saber o que é. Depois do Dementador de ontem, não há a menor dúvida disso.

Ela suspirou. A mesma sombra conzenta turvou igualmente o seu próprio olhar. Voldemort era o mago das trevas mais temido de todos os tempos. A Ordem da Fênix, da qual o casal fazia parte, era uma espéci de organização de magos do bem, unindo esforças para derrotar o "lorde das trevas". No ano anterior, ele fizera uma retirada estratégica, levando a seu lado vários dos seus seguidores (os chamados "Comensais da Morte") e Dementadores (terríveis criaturas sugadoras de felicidade e de almas, guardas da prisão mágica de Azkaban), só possíveis de afastar com um feitiço de defesa avançado: o _Patronus_; aquilo que Mary usara, para salvar Tonks na noite anterior.

Agora, era já a segunda vez que a Ordem deparava com um Dementador extraviado. Isso só podia significar a tão temida reaproximação de Voldemort. A Guerra estava prestes a eclodir de novo.

Falando nisso – ele continuou. -, ainda não te dei os parabéns pelo seu magnífico _patrono_.

Mary corou e, olhando para ele, retorquiu:

Eu pensei em você. No seu amor. Foi a minha memória feliz.

Ele sorriu, com os olhos brilhando de carinho. Acariciou os cabelos dela, murmurando apenas:

Minha bruxinha linda...

Ela baixou os olhos, falando a meia-voz:

Me perdoa se eu te machuco com os meus ciúmes. Eu não suporto a ideia de te perder.

Lupin ia abrir a boca para replicar, mas ela pareceu adivinhar os seus pensamentos, já que prosseguiu:

Eu confio em você, Remo! Só que ninguém pode mandar no coração... e os sentimentos de uma pessoa podem mudar de um momento para o outro.

Ele se afastou um pouco, com as sobrancelhas franzidas:

Você acha que os seus sentimentos por mim vão mudar de repente? – Inquiriu, com um olhar indecifrável.

Não! – ela exclamou, imediatamente. – É claro que não, Remo, eu não estava falando disso, você é o homem da minha vida e isso não vai mudar nunca! Mas...

"Mas" o quê?

Mas... – Mary respirou fundo, antes de falar, desviando os olhos para não encará-lo. – É que você é quase perfeito, Remo, seria impossível eu não me apaixonar por você. Você é uma pessoa tão fácil de amar... Já eu... Eu não. Eu não mereço o amor de uma pessoa como você. Eu tenho um temperamento difícil, sou desastrada, covarde, impaciente, tímida demais, vivo fazendo burradas, sou uma pessoa cheia de defeitos e com tão poucas qualidades...

Lupin suspirou e obrigou-a o olhar para ele, falando com seriedade:

Sabe qual é o seu verdadeiro defeito? É não se dar valor. Mary Hallow, você não gosta de você mesma.

Ela não respondeu. Era verdade. Se alheara do mundo por causa do seu problema e era extrememente difícil para ela acreditar que alguém pudesse amá-la pelo que ela era, do jeito que ela era, com todos os seus defeitos. Os seus olhos brilharam, mas ela não queria chorar. Não queria mostrar fraqueza naquele momento... tanto mais que sabia que todas as palavras de Lupin não eram sinal de censura, mas sim de tristeza pela pouca auto-estima que ela sempre demonstrava.

Eu vou te ajudar. – ele continuou. – Mas você vai ter que fazer a sua parte e começar a se valorizar, está certo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele a abraçou, dizendo:

Você não tem que se importar com o que as pessoas pensam de você. Eu sei muito bem o que é sofrer preconceito... Mas não fico me recriminando, achando que não valho nada. O primeiro passo para que as pessoas gostem de você é você mesma se gostar.

Mary não conseguiu mais conter uma lágrima, que escorregou pela sua face pálida. Gaguejou, com a voz embargada:

Me ensina a ser como você, segura, valente...

Shhh! – fez ele, baixinho, no ouvido dela. – Eu já prometi que vou te ajudar, não foi? Então, confie em mim... Mas, principalmente, confie em você mesma... Promete?

Ela prometeu; para ele e para si mesma. Sentiu que aquele homem era a sua salvação. Se alguém como ele a amava tanto, ela não poderia ser tão má como julgava ser.

Profª Hallow, visitas para a Srta no Salão Comunal. – rosnou a voz antipática de Filtch, o vigilante dos corredores de Hogwarts, do lado de fora do escritório de Mary, na escola.

Ela abriu a porta e agradeceu com o sorriso mais simpático que conseguiu esboçar e que se transformou numa careta de desagrado, assim que ele virou costas, sem um sorriso ou uma palavra, seguido da sua gata (tão antipática quanto ele), Madame Norra.

Sujeitinho desagradável! – resmungou Mary com os seus botões.

Eu ouvi isso! – guinchou uma voz trocista atrás dela, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

Ai, Pirraça, que susto! – ela exclamou, levando a mão ao peito, so lado do coração.

O _poltergueist_ soltou uma gargalhada profundamente irritante e voltou a dizer:

Eu ouvi o que você disse, Mary... ou deverei dizer "Professora Hallow"? – Fazendo uma mesura ridícula, bloqueou o caminho dela, acrescentando – Só podia ser professora de Adivinhação, mesmo. Numa matéria como essa, só colocam professores que são perfeitos idiotas. – Pirraça acrescentou uns insultos que Mary jamais conseguiria repetir.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Desde os seus tempos de aluna em Hogwarts, Pirraça sempre conseguia intimidá-la e ela nem sabia ao certo porque a atingiam tanto as suas palavras provocadoras. Sentia-se ridícula por ficar intimidada por um simples _poltergueist_ sem qualquer educação.

Lembrando-se das palavras de Lupin e de como ele lhe dissera uma vez que ela tinha tudo para ser uma excelente professora, sentiu que, pela primrira vez, não se deixaria abater pela zoação de Pirraça.

Sem saber direito como, se surpreendeu a si mesma ao responder:

E só em Hogwarts é que poderiam admitir a presença de um _poltergueist_ tão sem-graça. Dumbledore teve pena de você... e eu também tenho!

Deixando atrás dela um Pirraça sem palavras (algo raro, diga-se!), Mary seguiu o seu caminho, sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso. Estava satisfeita consigo mesmo. Sabia que aquele era o primeiro passo para ganhar a segurança de que tanto precisava e que prometera a Lupin ganhar. Não queria decepcioná-lo de jeito nenhum!

Desceu até o salão comunal e o seu coração quase pulou pela boca ao deparar com uma senhora baixinha e um senhor magrinho, olhando para ela.

Mãe? Pai? – exclamou Mary, totalmente espantada. – Vocês, por aqui?


	5. Trevas

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Trevas**

A pele de Richard Hallow estava de um tom esverdeado e Mary não saberia dizer se aquela cor na face do seu pai se deveria a raiva de Lupin, medo de uma explosão da mulher ou simples indisposição causada pela viagem. Tal como a filha, também Richard não gostava muito de Aparatar em longas distâncias.

Jane Hallow, por seu turno, estava mais do que nunca incrivelmente parecida com a irmã, Molly, afogueada, com as bochechas vermelhas como as dela, apesar de ser mais magra, mais baixa e de ter o cabelo mais claro. Se quisessem negar o parentesco, seria impossível, inclusive no jeito de falar e de agir.

Ao encarar a filha, imediatamente correu para abraçá-la, enquanto Richard se deixava ficar para trás, recuperando as suas cores normais.

Então, filha, como é que você está? - quis saber Jane, olhando a filha de alto a baixo e esboçando um esgar de desagrado. - Você está tão pálida e tão magrinha... Com certeza não anda se alimentando direito! O que é que a Molly está pensando para te deixar passar fome? - acrescentou indignada.

Pára com isso, mãe! - pediu Mary sem jeito, murmurando para si mesma - Magrinha é uma coisa que eu nunca vou ser, ao contrário da maioria dos vampiros... - cumprimentou o pai com dois beijos e inquiriu - Porque foi que vocês resolveram vir até aqui?

Bela pergunta! - suspirou Richard, revirando os olhos, com ar de quem não concordava com nada do que estava acontecendo, mas não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar do lado da mulher. - Acho melhor você perguntar para a sua mãe. Foi ela quem fez questão de vir.

Mas é claro! - exclamou Jane, com impaciência. - Eu quero conhecer pessoalmente esse... esse lobisomem!

Mary estacou, sem reação. Porque raios quereria a mãe conhecer Lupin, assim, de repente? Iria ofendê-lo? Destratá-lo? Forçá-lo a terminar o noivado? Ou simplesmente resolvera aceitá-lo como genro? Ainda poucos dias antes tinha recebido uma coruja de Jane pedindo para ela esquecer "o lobisomem" de uma vez por todas e voltar para Portugal, senão iria acabar tendo que ir buscá-la pessoalmente… Seria isso? Não… Não podia ser…

Porquê? – perguntou apenas, a medo, o coração quase saindo pela boca.

Contudo, a Srª Hallow limitou-se a replicar:

Você não acha normal que eu queira conhecer o homem com quem você quer se casar? – Não esperou a resposta da filha; apenas a segurou por um braço e, fazendo sinal ao marido e à própria Mary (confusa e assustada), os três Desaparataram, indo aparecer com o ruído de um estalo bem no meio da sala do número 12 do Largo Grimmauld.

Molly Weasley, que estava entrando na sala com uma bandeja cheia de suco de abóbora para servir os membros da Ordem presentes deixou cair a bandeja no chão, com o susto, empapando os tapetes com suco.

Dessa vez, não fui eu! – Deixou escapar Tonks, para se arrepender logo em seguida, perante o olhar fulminante que Molly lhe lançou. – _Expurgar_! – acrescentou, em jeito de pedido de desculpas, fazendo com que toda a sujeira desaparecesse.

Jane? Richard? – Quase gritava a Srª Weasley, enquanto olhava pasmada para a irmã e o cunhado na sua frente.

Olá, Molly! – exclamou Jane, com um largo sorriso, abraçando a surpreendida irmã. – Como é que você está? E o Artur? E os meninos? Como está tudo? Você não tem alimentado direito a minha Mary?

Não houve tempo para que Molly Weasley respondesse fosse o que fosse, porque, naquele momento, Remo Lupin desceu as escadas até a sala e não foram precisas apresentações para que ele e Jane reconhecessem um ao outro. As fotos que Mary sempre carregava para onde quer que fosse, fotos dos pais e do noivo, tornaram obsoleta qualquer apresentação.

Um avançava para o outro e Mary não pode deixar de se lembrar dos velhos filmes trouxas que os seus vizinhos assistiam em Portugal, em que, no velho Oeste americano, sempre havia uma cena de duelo em que um _cowboy_ avançava perigosamente para outro, empunhando uma arma e não se surpreenderia, por isso, se Remo e Jane empunhassem as varinhas de repente, embora no seu íntimo soubesse que eles jamais fariam tal coisa.

Richard estava de novo verde, com o rosto grave e um silêncio sepulcral reinou na sala. Tonks saiu de mansinho, levando Carlinhos, Gui e os gêmeos atrás dela. Estavam acostumados a discussões familiares, mas não tinham a menor vontade de assistir a mais uma, que se adivinhava terrível.

Também Molly rumou para a cozinha, levando atrás de si um Artur distraído, ansioso por cumprimentar os cunhados.

Foi Jane Hallow quem quebrou o silêncio, olhando Lupin da cabeça aos pés e perguntando desnecessariamente:

Então é você o lobo?

Mãe! – Quase gritou Mary, indignada. – Pelas barbas de Merlim, isso é jeito de falar?

Mas Jane olhou-a calmamente e inquiriu:

Disse alguma mentira?

Foi Lupin quem respondeu, aparentemente calmo, chamando todo o seu auto-controle para neutralizar a aflição que estava sentindo naquele momento:

Não, Srª Hallow. Não é mentira. Sou um lobisomem, sim.

Richard engoliu em seco, pronto a intervir

Me diga uma coisa, Sr Lupin, o senhor gosta mesmo da minha filha?

Mary trocou um olhar aflito com o pai, que lhe fez sinal para que ficasse calma.

Remo olhou Jane nos olhos antes de replicar com toda a seriedade:

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

A Srª Hallow não desviou o olhar dos dele. Pelo contrário. Continuou a encará-lo fixamente, como se quisesse entrar em seus pensamentos e descobrir se era verdade mesmo o que ele acabara de dizer. Decidida, falou:

Então, se o senhor o ama, certamente que quer o melhor para ela.

Certamente. – Anuiu Lupin, com um tom de voz mais rouco ainda do que o seu tom natural. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Tinha certeza de que sabia no que ela ia dar.

Mary sentiu o mesmo e trocou um olhar assustado com ele, mas Jane fingiu não notar e perguntou, no mesmo tom calmo:

Sr Lupin, o senhor tem ideia do que será a vida de um lobisomem com uma vampira?

Difícil, não nego. – Concordou Remo, para maior aflição de Mary. Ele estava angustiado, mas não podia demonstrar. – Mas nada que a gente não consiga ultrapassar. Além disso, eu tenho uma poção que me ajuda a serenar. Graças a essa poção, eu me torno inofensivo nas noites de lua cheia…

A poção Mata-cão, eu sei! – cortou Jane, começando a perder o tom de voz sereno. – Mas sei também que basta o senhor esquecer de tomá-la uma vez que seja durante a semana que antecede a lua cheia para que essa poção perca todo o efeito, estou errada?

Não. – Lupin baixou a voz, se sentindo como nos tempos de escola, em que levava bronca de Dumbledore quando não impedia os amigos de azarar os colegas. – Não está, não.

Os olhos de Jane brilhavam agora, de forma ligeiramente triunfante e ela jogou a cartada final, em tom ansioso:

Então, Sr Lupin, se o senhor ama mesmo a minha filha, deixe-a em paz. É a maior prova de amor que o senhor pode lhe dar. Se afastar para não machucá-la.

Remo não respondeu. No fundo, concordava com Jane. Ele era perigoso, sim, e a última coisa que queria era ferir a sua Mary. A Srª Hallow estava certa. Aquele amor era impossível. Baixou a cabeça, rendido, sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra.

Já chega! – Exclamou Mary, desesperada, enquanto Richard a segurava por um braço. – Mãe, o que você está fazendo não é justo!

Jane olhou para ela com um olhar carinhoso, mas simultaneamente duro.

Querida, eu só quero o seu bem… - começou.

Belo jeito de mostrar! – Interrompeu a filha, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de mágoa. – Tentando me afastar do homem que eu amo…

Filha… - disse Jane, contristada. Os seus olhos mostravam agora uma tristeza bem diferente do tom frio com que falara com Lupin. – Esse homem é perigoso para você. Foi isso que eu acabei de mostrar para ele e ele concordou, não concordou, Sr Lupin?

Remo não olhou para Mary. Não se atrevia a erguer os olhos cheios de lágrimas teimosas que lutava para reter. Murmurou as palavras mais difíceis que já dissera em toda a sua vida:

A sua mãe está certa, Mary. Eu sou um perigo para você.

Mary não podia acreditar. Até Remo! Até ele! Não saberia descrever todas as sensações que a percorreram naquele momento. Estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Em último recurso, segurou com força os colarinhos de Richard, soluçando:

Pai, por favor, me ajuda!

Mas Richard a afastou, olhando-a nos olhos com ar triste e replicando:

É para seu bem, Mary. Por melhor pessoa que esse homem possa ser, ele é perigoso, sim, e você sabe disso.

Eu também sou perigosa! – Gritou Mary, desesperada, com as lágrimas escorrendo violentamente pelo seu rosto. – E a mim não tem poção que ajude! Nem tem fase da lua que me deixe em paz!

Não é a mesma coisa, filha! – exclamou Jane, quase chorando, também. – Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa. Você não tem que se transformar. Basta não pegar raios de luar. É tão fácil…

Mary olhou para Lupin, que apenas a fitou com uma imensa tristeza estampada no rosto… e foi o que bastou para ela se descontrolar de vez. Fora de si, berrou, entre lágrimas violentas:

Ah, é? Vocês pensam que é fácil ter que me esconder da noite? Pensam que é fácil não poder ver as estrelas? Pensam que é fácil passar um mês inteiro esperando a lua nova, para depois ela ir embora de vez e me deixar de novo, escrava da noite e da minha maldição? Depois que eu conheci o Remo, parei de me preocupar com isso, fiquei até mais cuidadosa em relação aos raios de luar… Mas agora o que eu mais quero é sair daqui, mesmo com a lua lá fora me assombrando, só para não ter que olhar para vocês! E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Estou me lixando para o vampirismo. Que se dane! Se é uma criatura das trevas que eu sou, tenho mais é que assumir isso!

Totalmente descontrolada, Mary correu para a porta, sem escutar Lupin, que gritava:

Mary! Não! – Ele correu para impedi-la de abrir a porta, mas era tarde demais. Ela fora mais rápida. Pela porta escancarada entravam vários raios prateados do luar brilhante de uma lua crescente… e Mary… a _sua_ doce Mary… estava agora tão diferente: os seus olhos castanhos estavam agora vermelhos e os lábios, também de um vermelho-sangue, deixavam ver dois caninos pontiagudos saindo da sua boca.


	6. Depois de Uma Tempestade

**N/A**-Esse capítulo contem alusões à minha songfic "Tudo o Que Te Peço". Se quiserem entender melhor como Lupin consegue fazer Mary voltar ao normal, por favor, leiam a song ;) (publicidade básica :P)

Contém, igualmente, alusões à fic "Uma Prece Por Snape", de Regina McGonagall e, para não variar muito (eheh), o final é alusório à minha fic "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6  
****Depois de UmaTempestade**

Foi como se um Dementador tivesse entrado na sala. Lupin e o casal Hallow ficaram parados, em choque. Lupin sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Só vira Mary transformada uma vez e não tinha a menor vontade de ver de novo, sabendo perfeitamente da aflição que ela sentia a cada mutação.

Da outra vez que a vira na sua forma vampírica, ela quase o mordera, mas ele tivera a presença de espírito suficiente para conseguir trazê-la à realidade. Mary não era uma vampira qualquer. Era revoltada com a sua condição e jamais aprendera a se transformar por vontade própria ou tivera forças para se proteger dos raios de luar... mas, daquela vez, ela havia se transformado por opção, sim. Ela queria se embrenhar nas trevas que a aprisionavam desde menina, como única forma de se alhear da dor que toda aquela situação estava provocando dentro de si.

Era a segunda vez que ela virava vampira em tão pouco tempo... Apenas dois dias antes, Lupin recebera uma coruja da parte de Gina Weasley, lhe pedindo que fosse até Hogwarts o mais rápido possível: Mary havia se transformado acidentalmente durante a noite e estava precisando dele. Coincidência ou não, isso acontecera justamente no mesmo dia em que Mary recebera uma carta da mãe, ameaçando ir até a Inglaterra buscá-la , caso ela insistisse naquela "loucura" de casar com um lobisomem.

No mesmo dia, também, pouco antes da mutação, ela descobrira que Hermione Granger, a sua aluna mais inteligente, desconfiava da sua situação de criatura das trevas.

Conscientemente ou não, Mary se transformava quando se sentia aflita, triste ou desesperada.

Lupin avançou para ela e a segurou com força por um braço, enquanto Jane, que olhava a filha, apavorada, deixava escapar um grito de horror:

–O senhor está louco! Não se aproxime dela, homem, ou além de lobisomem vai acabar virando vampiro, também!

Mas ele não hesitou. Mary se debatia, com a boca aberta, tentando cravar os caninos no seu pescoço. Ele a sacudiu:

–Mary, já chega!

–A Jane está certa! -exclamou Richard, se aproximando, aflito. – A Mary não tem a menor ideia do que está fazendo! Quando se transforma, ela nem sabe mais quem ela é!

–Não se preocupe, Sr. Hallow.– retorquiu Lupin, com voz firme. – Eu já fiz isso antes. Eu sei como fazê-la voltar ao normal. É só puxar o subconsciente dela do jeito certo."

Jane e Richard trocaram um olhar confuso e expectante. Depois, olharam para Lupin, que fixava os olhos nos de Mary, pedindo, com voz meiga:

–Por favor, Mary, domine o mal que há dentro de você. Domine a sua revolta. Vem, Mary, volta. Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu não vou te deixar. Prometo.

Com o espanto expresso nos olhos, Jane e Richard viram como a filha, a pouco e pouco, voltava ao seu estado normal.

Richard aproveitou para correr para a porta e fechá-la. A lua sumiu... e Mary se deixou cair nos braços de Lupin, soluçando:

–Desculpa, Remo! Por favor, me perdoa!

Ele a abraçou com carinho, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Durante longos segundos, o silêncio reinou na sala... Depois, foi quebrado pela voz embargada de Richard, que suspirou, olhando a mulher:

–Jane... eu acho que nós nos enganamos. Depois do que eu vi aqui, me desculpe, Jane, mas nem você nem ninguém vai conseguir me convencer de que a escolha da nossa filha não é a mais acertada.

Jane estava branca; mais pálida do que a filha, se isso era possível. Acercando-se dela e de Remo, gaguejou:

–O meu marido está certo, Sr. Lupin. Depois do que nós presenceamos aqui, eu tenho que dar o meu braço a torcer: o senhor é o homem certo para a nossa filha, sim.

Mary olhou primeiro para a mãe, depois para o pai e de novo para a mãe, incrédula. Não conseguiu falar. Os seus olhos encontraram os de Jane, cheios de lágrimas, e as duas se abraçaram, finalmente reconciliadas.

* * *

- Parabéns aos noivos! – Exclamou Sarah, abraçando Lupin e Mary, ao mesmo tempo. 

Sarah McGonagall Snape era sobrinha da Professora Minerva McGonagall (a austera porém bondosa Professora de Transfiguração da Escola de Hogwarts) e casara havia pouco tempo com o Professor de Poções, Severo Snape. O seu amor por ele vinha já de longa data. Despontara nos tempos em que ela era apenas uma menina cigana, que estudava na mesma classe que Mary e Tonks, suas maiores amigas.

–Parabéns para você também, Srª Snape! – Respondeu Mary, com um largo sorriso. – Você me desculpe, eu não falei nada sobre o seu casamento da última vez que nos encontramos, simplesmente porque eu não sabia de nada. A cabecinha de vento da Ninfa esqueceu de me contar!

Tonks corou, o seu rosto assumindo o mesmo tom que o seu cabelo tinha naquele momento, além de estar apartado ao meio e caindo sobre os ombros.

–Ora! – gaguejou. – Vocês não podem esperar que eu me lembre de tudo!

As amigas riram e Mary aproveitou para tentar satirfazer a sua curiosidade, perguntando a Sarah uma coisa sobre a qual se interrogava fazia muito tempo:

–Me diz uma coisa, Sarah: como é que é… viver com o Snape? Não me leve a mal, amiga, mas eu sempre achei tão estranho que você tivesse se apaixonado por um homem tão desagradável… Quer dizer, para você é óbvio que ele não é desagradável! – Deteve-se, corando, temendo ter provocado um desastre pior do que os de Tonks, que a olhou, de boca aberta, enquanto Lupin pigarreava, desconfortável.

Contudo, Sarah riu e disse apenas:

–Não se preocupe, Mary. Ele parece desagradável, mesmo.

Mary sorriu, meio envergonhada do que dissera, mas resolveu continuar:

–Ah… é que ele é sempre tão duro e vive de cara fechada… Vem cá, Sarah, ele nunca ri?

–Oh, ele ri, sim. – Replicou Sarah, calmamente. – Mas só em ocasiões especiais. – Brincou, piscando o olho, o que fez com que Tonks soltasse uma sonora gargalhada e Lupin reprimisse outra, tentando manter a discrição.

–Bom… especial, ele deve ser mesmo; em todos os sentidos! – comentou Mary, com um risinho malicioso, enquanto Lupin corava, disfarçando um sorriso teimoso.

Foi nesse preciso momento que o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Mary. Ela começou a tremer e os seus olhos assumiram uma expressão estranha. Lupin a olhou, aflito. Jamais a vira daquele jeito e não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ao pensar em Snape, ela o vira na sua frente, caído no chão, como morto.

–Uma visão… - murmurou Sarah, empalidecendo. – ela está tendo uma visão…

–Fazia tempo que eu não via isso acontecer! – exclamou Tonks, alarmada.

O mundo ao redor de Mary começou a rodar e Lupin teve que segurá-la, impedindo-a de cair no chão. Com a ajuda de Tonks e Sarah, ele a deitou no sofá. Ela continuava tremendo e suava frio. Na frente dos seus olhos passavam as imagens mais terríveis que ela já vira: o seu primo Rony Weasley avançava com ar estranho, de varinha em riste, apontada para Hermione Granger, que chorava desesperada, encolhida, encostada a uma parede; Harry Potter, aprisionado naquilo que parecia uma redoma de vidro, tinha um ar de desespero apavorado; Draco malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle caídos no chão, mortos; um rosto disforme, lembrando uma serpente esbranquiçada, de olhos vermelhos, ria com ar terrivelmente divertido; Mary conseguia escutar os seus risos. Gargalhadas agudas, frias, aflitivas, insuportáveis… E Rony continuava avançando para Hermione… E um homenzinho gordo, baixinho, de olhos aquosos e uma mão que parecia feita de prata apontada a Lupin, estava pronto para matá-lo…

Depois disso, Mary não viu mais nada. Acabava de desmaiar.


	7. A Batalha

**N/A- **A segunda parte é o auto-plágio mais descarado que eu já fiz. Quase integralmente retirado de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final"

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
****A Batalha**

Foram precisos alguns minutos até que Mary abrisse os olhos de novo, deparando com uma Tonks desorientada, andando de um lado para o outro da sala, e com um Lupin preocupado, sentado do seu lado e segurando a sua mão.  
– Remus… - Murmurou, em tom aflito, sentando-se também e olhando em volta. – Cadê a Sarah?  
– Que bom que você acordou! – Exclamou Tonks, aliviada, chegando perto dela. – Como é que você está?  
Mary olhou-a, com um sorriso fraco:  
– Não se preocupe, Ninfa. Eu estou bem. Mas e a Sarah, cadê? – Insistiu.  
– Desaparatou logo depois que você desmaiou. – Respondeu Lupin, com voz grave. – Disse que sabia o que você tinha visto e que, pelo menos uma coisa ela tinha que impedir.  
– Eu nunca vi a Sarah tão pálida nem tão nervosa! – Comentou Tonks. – O que foi que você viu, Mary?  
A amiga baixou os olhos. Tremia. Respirou fundo. Quando ergueu os olhos de novo para encarar Tonks e Lupin, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face.  
– A desgraça vai se abater sobre o nosso mundo. Eu vi coisas terríveis! Vi o Snape… morto e… ai, Remus! – Lançando-se nos braços de Lupin, começou a soluçar.  
– O Snape? Morto? Então foi por isso que a Sarah ficou daquele jeito! – exclamou Tonks, consternada. – Coitada dela!  
– Calma, Mary. – Pediu Lupin, acariciando os cabelos da noiva. – Fica calma.  
– Tem mais, Remo! – ela soluçou. – Eu vi um homem estranho… uma coisa nojenta… parecia um rato! Era um homem baixo, gordo, meio careca…  
– Rabicho… - Murmurou Lupin.  
– Quê? – Ela indagou.  
– Pedro Pettigrew. – foi a resposta. – Um dos meus amigos dos tempos da escola. Rabicho era o apelido dele. Traiu a todos nós. Virou Comensal, o mais fiel dos servos de Voldemort.  
Mary e Tonks estremeceram ao escutar aquele nome, mas Lupin continuou:  
– Há dezasseis anos atrás, ele entregou ao Lorde das Trevas os nossos amigos Tiago e Lilian Potter…  
– Os pais do Harry… - Murmurou Mary, suspendendo as lágrimas por uns momentos. – Quem não conhece essa história? E matou um monte de gente, deixando que Sirius Black, amigo de vocês e dono dessa casa, fosse parar na cadeia no lugar dele e viveu 12 anos como rato de estimação do Ron. Eu sei de tudo isso.  
– E o que foi exatamente que você viu? – Inquiriu Lupin, preocupado.  
Mary não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. Voltou a soluçar e se jogou de novo nos braços dele:  
– Remo, você tem que tomar cuidado com ele. Esse tal de Rabicho está querendo te matar!  
– Por Merlim! – Quase gritou Tonks, nervosa. – Mas… não é fácil acabar com um lobisomem!  
– Ele tem uma mão de prata, Ninfa! – Redarguiu Mary, entre soluços.  
– Mary, isso é lenda! – Assegurou a amiga. – Se os lobisomens fossem alérgicos a prata, como muita gente pensa, o Remo já estava mortinho da Silva há séculos, só por beber dos cálices de prata aqui de casa!  
– Eu sei, Ninfa! – Replicou Mary. – Você pode ter certeza que eu sei tudo sobre lobisomens… e sei perfeitamente que um objeto de prata cravado no coração de um deles provoca o mesmo estrago que uma estaca de madeira no coração de um vampiro!  
– E você acha que eu não sei me defender? – Perguntou Lupin, olhando-a com um sorriso carinhoso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, tentando enxugar as suas lágrimas e pediu – Não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso me defender muito bem, acredite. Principalmente sabendo de antemão o que pode acontecer. É muito bom ter uma noiva vidente para me avisar dos perigos. Agora, me diga outra coisa: onde e quando é que isso vai acontecer? Você sabe?  
Mary anuiu com a cabeça e respondeu:  
– Em Hogsmeade… e já começou.

* * *

Quando conseguiram chegar a Hogsmeade, junto com Hagrid e Moody Olho-Tonto, e achar o local que Mary tinha visto, se depararam com um espetáculo terrível: corpos pelo chão e várias pessoas encapuzadas, quase parecendo dementadores humanos. Snape estava lá… mas não havia qualquer sinal de Sarah.  
– Alí estão eles! - Exclamou Tonks. - Parabéns, Mary, o seu dom de vidente é absolutamente fantástico!  
Mary corou, nervosa. Para seu grande espanto, também Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom acorriam ao local. Estavam dispostos a lutar de novo contra o mal e dessa vez tinham certeza: era tudo ou nada.  
De repente, se ouviu uma voz gélida Harry Potter, no meio de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, estremeceu, com a cicatriz ardendo. Lord Voldemort acabara de chegar, acompanhado por Pedro Pettigrew. Também Mary estremeceu e segurou o braço de Remo, ao reconhecer o homem que tentava matá-lo na sua visão.  
-Muito bem! - Aplaudiu o senhor das trevas. - Quase todos reunidos! Agora, chegou a minha vez de me divertir... não é, Potter?  
Olhou para Harry com os seus olhos vermelhos e rosto de serpente e a cicatriz que os ligava doeu com a maior intensidade de sempre. Harry se deixou cair, sem forças, enquanto Voldemort lhe apontava a varinha, murmurava um feitiço e fazia nascer uma espécie de bolha de vidro inquebrável em redor dele, o impossibilitando de fugir ou efetuar qualquer tipo de feitiço.  
Ria, com a sua gargalhada terrível.  
-Muito bem, Potter, você fica para o fim. Vai ficar aí, a me vendo destruir os seus amiguinhos, um por um. Rabicho! - Acrescentou, se virando para Pettigrew, o homem com ar de ratazana covarde que o acompanhava. - Cuide do seu amigo lobisomem. Eles só podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata... a sua mão é de prata, portanto... bom, você sabe o que fazer.  
Tremendo, Pettigrew se aproximou de Lupin, mas, antes que algum dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Mary se jogou para cima de Pettigrew, gritando:  
-Nem pense nisso!  
Pettigrew caiu em cima de Lupin e a sua varinha voou para longe. Mary caíra em cima dele e lhe prendia as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto Voldemort ria e aplaudia:  
-Que belo espetáculo! Uma quase-anã bancando a heroína e um lobisomem desse tamanho precisando dela para defendê-lo!  
-Você está bem? - Perguntou Mary a Lupin, que a olhava, de olhos esbugalhados.  
-S... sim... - Gaguejou ele. Tentando se mexer, gemeu e acrescentou: "Acho que quebrei um braço..."  
Mary assumiu um ar assustadoramente furioso e levantou Pettigrew, com toda a força, perante o ar pasmado do noivo e assustado da vítima, a quem apontou a varinha e que imediatamente lhe pediu, tremendo da cabeça aos pés:  
-P... por favor, mocinha, não faça mal a um homem sem varinha...  
Mary guardou a varinha no bolso e gritou:  
-Venha cá, Rabicho, lute como um homem! Mas como um Trouxa!  
Voldemort ria cada vez mais. Todos pareciam ter parado para a assistir à cena.  
Pettigrew parecia positivamente apavorado. Prostrado aos pés de Lupin, implorou:  
-Por favor, Remo, me salve... em nome da nossa velha amizade... faz ela parar...  
Antes que Lupin pudesse dizer uma palavra, Mary olhou Pettigrew com ar enojado e cuspiu na cara dele, exclamando:  
-Você não passa de um verme nojento!  
De repente, Pettigrew lançou a mão ao bolso de Mary, tentando lhe roubar a varinha. Todavia, ela teve bons reflexos e o agarrou, esmurrando-o no nariz e o derrubando.  
-Isso foi por você tentar roubar a minha varinha! - Bradou, continuando a lhe distribuir socos e pontapés, enquanto enumerava as suas razões, completamente fora de si. - Isso é por você ter traído os seus amigos! Isso é por você ter deixado morrer os pais do Harry! Isso é por você ter se passado para o lado da trevas! Isso é por você ter traído e enganado o Rony! Isso é por você ter deixado o Sírius ser preso! Isso é por você ter tentado matar o Remo! E Isso é por você não passar de um verme nojento!  
Pettigrew acabou por perder os sentidos, se deixando cair o chão, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e pela boca.  
-Já chega! - Bradou Voldemort. Estava desconcertado, como Harry nunca o vira. - A diversão acabou! Bella, faça as honras da casa.  
Imediatamente, a Comensal mais fiel do Lorde das Trevas, Bellatrix Lestrange, a terrível tia de Tonks, apontou a varinha para Mary.  
-Avada... - Não conseguiu concluir o feitiço, uma vez que Lupin a desconcentrou, gritando um sonoro e aflitivo:  
-NÃÃÂÂÂOOOOO!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Lupin se colocou na frente de Mary, pronto a salvá-la com a própria vida e Tonks se precipitou sobre Bellatrix e a derrubou, lhe apontando a varinha e vociferando:  
-E isso é por você tentar matar a minha melhor amiga, _titia querida_! Avada Kedavra!  
Nesse momento, uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Tonks, atingindo Bellatrix, que parou de se debater, caindo, morta, no chão.  
-Eu não disse que já chegava? - Bradou Voldemort, furioso. - Vocês estão querendo brincar, é? - Nesse momento, pousou os olhos em Snape e sorriu. - Olha, olha, quem é ele... Severo Snape, o traidor, finalmente frente a frente!  
Harry desviou o seu olhar para Snape. Os olhos do Professor de Poções brilhavam de ódio, enquanto olhava para Voldemort, dizendo:  
-Não sabe como eu esperei por esse dia, senhor das trevas.  
-Snape, Snape... - Falou Voldemort, em tom falsamente indulgente. - Porquê tanta raiva em relação a mim? Você poderia ter o mundo nas mãos se tivesse ficado do meu lado...  
-Você matou a Lilian! - Gritou Severo, com os olhos raiados de sangue. - Ela não me quis, preferiu o arrogante do Potter, mas eu a amava! Eu amava e você a matou! Foi por isso que eu não fiquei do seu lado! 

Mary fitou a cena, atónita. Sempre achara que Lupin fora apaixonado pela tal Lilian Potter, mas nunca tivera coragem de tocar no assunto, para não machucá-lo, nem se machucar… mas Snape? Isso nunca passara pela sua cabeça… Mas fazia sentido. Por isso ele tinha deixado de ser Comensal. Sempre dera voltas à cabeça, tentando descobrir porquê e afinal o motivo era tão simples… E Sarah? Saberia disso? Bom, mesmo que soubesse, não havia porquê sentir ciúmes de uma morta.

– Cale a boca, Snape! - Gritou Voldemort. - Um Comensal da Morte não é capaz de amar. O Malfoy, o Crabbe e o Goyle estão aqui de prova...  
-Essa é a prova de que eu não sou nem nunca serei um Comensal da Morte...  
Snape tinha nos olhos um brilho de raiva misturado com mágoa e dor que Harry jamais vira. Parecia disposto a desafiar e enfrentar Voldemort, arriscando tudo em nome de um passado perdido.  
-O senhor das trevas mandou você calar a boca! - Rosnou Malfoy.  
-Acabe com ele, Malfoy! - Disse Voldemort, calmamente.  
Imediatamente, Lúcio apontou a varinha para Snape, exclamando:  
-Avada Kedavra!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Snape fazia a mesma coisa. As luzes de ambas as varinhas se misturaram e cada um deles foi parar longe, moribundo. Snape caiu junto da bolha de vidro onde Harry se encontrava e, com esforço, murmurou baixinho:  
-Potter... você consegue me ouvir?  
Em pânico, Harry assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto ouvia Snape dizer, com voz fraca:  
-Diga ao Lupin que a poção está no armário da direita... do meu escritório... - Snape tossiu e Harry sentiu, com grande estranheza, que estava com pena do professor que tanta raiva lhe causara. Nos seus olhos começaram a nascer lágrimas. Snape continuou, cada vez mais baixo e a custo. - E... do lado... tem a poção... a poção que eu fiz para a Hallow... as receitas... as receitas das duas, também... também estão lá...  
Naquele momento, Voldemort percebeu que Snape ainda estava vivo e dizia alguma coisa.  
-O que foi, Snape? - Inquiriu, em tom cortante. - Diga para mim o que você está dizendo para o Potter!  
Contudo, a respiração de Snape foi ficando cada vez mais espaçada, até parar. Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas que se haviam formado nos seus olhos, escorriam, com revolta. Snape stava morto... e Harry, por incrível que pareça, sentia fundo a morte dele, apesar do ódio que sempre os separara.  
Mary, por seu turno, só conseguia pensar em Sarah…


	8. O Final da Batalha

**N/A- **Vou me tornar repetitiva, mas aqui vai: mais um capítulo adaptado de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final".

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
O Fim da Batalha**

Mary estremeceu e teve uma tontura. Na frente dos seus olhos, viu Sarah chegando perto de Snape, caindo no chão. Piscou e se recompôs. Era uma visão. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer… Mas Snape estava morto! Sarah não poderia salvá-lo… ou poderia? Estaria morto mesmo? Ninguém fazia nada. Porquê ninguém fazia nada? Limitavam-se a olhar o Lorde das Trevas, como se estivessem impedidos por uma força invisível de fazer fosse o que fosse para derrotá-lo. Tentou erguer a sua varinha e reparou, com espanto e horror, que não conseguia.  
- Bom... - Disse Voldemort, olhando, com desprezo, o corpo imóvel de Severo. - Menos um. É uma lástima... O Snape poderia ser um bom aliado... se não tivesse sido traído pelo coração! - Soltou uma gargalhada fria. - O coração! O coração é um empecilho! Bom... nada que uma boa Maldição Imperius não resolva. Weasley?  
Rony estremeceu ao ouvir Voldemort chamá-lo. Muito pálido, se deixou ficar no seu lugar.  
-Weasley! - Voltou Voldemort a chamar. - Venha cá. Mary segurou a mão de Lupin com força. Sabia o que estava vindo por aí. Ela vira. Ron, o seu priminho… não! Ela não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse… e, no entanto, não podia fazer nada. Uma força invisível a impedia de pegar a varinha. Ela era apenas uma mera espectadora daquele espetáculo terrível.  
Apavorado, Rony deu um passo em frente. O Lorde das Trevas o olhou de alto a baixo, inquirindo:  
-Me diga uma coisa, Weasley: o que você faria se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos?  
Rony não respondeu. Estava demasiado assustado.  
-Weasley! - Chamou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! Responda! Se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos, você os mataria?  
-N...não! - Gritou Rony, olhando Voldemort nos olhos vermelhos, com toda a sua coragem e retidão. - Nunca!  
Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada:  
-Tem certeza?  
-Absoluta! - Exclamou Rony, com a voz trêmula. - Eu jamais mataria os meus amigos! Jamais me passaria para o lado das trevas!  
-Oh, mas você não vai precisar disso! - Riu Voldemort, lhe apontando a varinha. - Imperius!  
Imediatamente, Rony assumiu um ar ausente, quase sonhador e Harry percebeu, com horror, que o amigo estava sob a Maldição Imperius.  
Avançando sobre Harry como um autómato, Rony lhe apontou a varinha, dizendo:  
-Avada Kedavra. - Contudo, a luz verde bateu na bolha de vidro mágico inquebrável que envolvia Harry e se desfez.  
-Idiota! - Berrou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu sei que o Potter é o seu melhor amigo, mas ele tem que ficar para último, para assistir a tudo! Que tal você matar a Granger?  
Horrorizada, Mary viu Rony se aproximar de Hermione, de varinha em riste. A amiga começou a chorar, pálida e trêmula. Rony avançava, com ar ausente. A pouco e pouco, foi se aproximando de Hermione, até que, ao chegar mais perto, murmurou:  
-_Avada_... - Algo o impedia de concluir o feitiço. - _Avada... Avada_... - Harry se lembrou fortemente dos antigos discos riscados do tio Válter e foi com enorme espanto que viu uma grossa lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Rony, que baixava a varinha e se deixava cair, desmaiado, no chão.  
-Raios! - Praguejou Voldemort, furioso. - O que foi que houve, dessa vez?  
-Foi a força do amor, Tom. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no meio deles, enquanto ele se aproximava e, apontando a varinha a Harry, fazia desaparecer a bolha em redor dele. Ao mesmo tempo, a força invisível que parecia prender as mãos dos alunos e dos membros da Ordem desapareceu. Todos eles aproveitaram para empunhar as suas varinhas.  
O lorde das trevas fez sinal aos Comensais da Morte que, imediatamente, avançaram sobre os amigos de Harry e os membros da Ordem de Fênix, que logo os enfrentaram heroicamente.  
A batalha começara, de verdade.  
Harry empunhou a sua varinha. Estava, finalmente, livre e frente a frente com Voldemort, que exclamou:  
-_Accio_ Varinha! - Imediatamente, a varinha de Harry foi parar às mãos do senhor das trevas e se juntou à dele.  
Ambas as varinhas se fundiram numa só, muito brilhante, soltando faíscas de várias cores.  
Os Dementadores se aproximavam de novo. Por todos os lados se viam clarões de várias cores e gritos de dores e de feitiços sendo pronunciados.  
Moody caiu ao lado de Harry, após um grito de "atordoar", seguido de um pequeno clarão. Crabbe apontava, agora, a varinha a Luna Lovegood, enquanto Lupin segurava, com ar de dor, o braço direito, enquanto apontava a varinha, com a mão esquerda, a Crabbe, gritando:  
-_Expelliarmus_! - Imediatamente, a varinha do Comensal da Morte voou para a mão de Lupin.  
-Atordoar! - Exclamou Luna Lovegood, ao mesmo, fazendo Crabbe cair, inanimado, no chão. Lupin lançou um sorriso a Luna e piscou o olho a ela, que sorriu para ele, grata.  
Do outro lado, Gina, Tonks e Mary se debatiam com os Comensais da Morte Rookwood, Goyle e MacNair (o mesmo que quase matara o hipógrifo Bicuço no terceiro ano), parecendo um campeonato de esgrima, enquanto Neville e Hagrid se acercavam de Harry.  
-O lorde das trevas concluiu a profecia, porque escolheu você, Harry! - Exclamou Neville, olhando para Harry, com uma espantosa firmeza na voz. - Mas poderia ter sido eu no seu lugar! Por causa dele, os meus pais estão internados em São Mungo! -  
Surpreendentemente, Neville apontou a varinha a Voldemort.  
-Não se preocupe, Harry. - Bradou Hagrid. - Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça!  
-Acabou a brincadeira! - Exclamou Voldemort. - Já me diverti o suficiente por hoje. Agora, está na hora do final apoteótico! - Rindo, com a sua gargalhada terrível, apontou a varinha faiscante a Harry, dizendo:  
-_Avada Kedavra_!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Neville proferia o mesmo feitiço, apontando a varinha a Voldemort, enquanto Hagrid se colocava na frente de Harry. Uma enorme explosão de cores, que fez foi seguida da escuridão total.  
Quando a luz voltou, Hagrid jazia morto, do lado de Harry e Sarah… ali estava ela, do lado de Snape…


	9. SOS Snape

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**S.O.S. Snape**

**N/A-** Capítulo grande, mas necessário, com a colaboração preciosa (salvadora, mesmo, em todos os sentidos!) de Regina McGonagall… e, claro, mais um capítulo de auto-plágio… não se preocupem, vai ser o último capítulo de auto-plágio… ou penúltimo, ainda não sei direito.

Bem... - Disse Voldemort, olhando, com desprezo, o corpo imóvel de Severo. - Menos um. É uma lástima... O Snape poderia ser um bom aliado... se não tivesse sido traído pelo coração! - Soltou uma gargalhada fria. - O coração! O coração é um empecilho! Bom... nada que uma boa Maldição Imperius não resolva. Weasley?  
Rony estremeceu ao ouvir Voldemort chamá-lo. Muito pálido, se deixou ficar no seu lugar.  
-Weasley! - Voltou Voldemort a chamar. - Venha cá.  
Mary sentiu mais um arrepio na espinha. A sua visão…

Apavorado, Rony deu um passo em frente. O senhor das trevas o olhou de alto a baixo, inquirindo:  
-Me diga uma coisa, Weasley: o que você faria se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos?  
Rony não respondeu. Estava demasiado assustado.  
-Weasley! - Chamou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! Responda! Se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos, você os mataria?  
-N...não! - Gritou Rony, olhando Voldemort nos olhos vermelhos, com toda a sua coragem e retidão. - Nunca!   
Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada:  
-Tem certeza?  
-Absoluta! - Exclamou Rony, com a voz trêmula. - Eu jamais mataria os meus amigos! Jamais me passaria para o lado das trevas!  
-Oh, mas você não vai precisar disso! - Riu Voldemort, lhe apontando a varinha. - Imperius!  
Imediatamente, Rony assumiu um ar ausente, quase sonhador e Harry percebeu, com horror, que o amigo estava sob a Maldição Imperius.  
Avançando sobre Harry como um autómato, Rony lhe apontou a varinha, dizendo:  
-Avada Kedavra. - Contudo, a luz verde bateu na bolha de vidro mágico inquebrável que envolvia Harry e se desfez.  
-Idiota! - Berrou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu sei que o Potter é o seu melhor amigo, mas ele tem que ficar para último, para assistir a tudo! Que tal você matar a Granger?  
Horrorizado, Harry viu Rony se aproximar de Hermione, de varinha em riste. A amiga começou a chorar, pálida e trêmula. Rony avançava, com ar ausente. A pouco e pouco, foi se aproximando de Hermione, até que, ao chegar mais perto, murmurou:  
-Avada... - Algo o impedia de concluir o feitiço. - Avada... Avada... - Harry se lembrou fortemente dos antigos discos riscados do tio Válter e foi com enorme espanto que viu uma grossa lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Rony, que baixava a varinha e se deixava cair, desmaiado, no chão.  
-Raios! - Praguejou Voldemort, furioso. - O que foi que houve, dessa vez?  
-Foi a força do amor, Tom. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no meio deles, enquanto ele se aproximava e, apontando a varinha a Harry, fazia desaparecer a bolha em redor dele.  
O senhor das trevas fez sinal aos Comensais da Morte que, imediatamente, avançaram sobre os amigos de Harry e os membros da Ordem de Fênix, que logo os enfrentaram heroicamente.  
A batalha começara, de verdade.  
Harry empunhou a sua varinha. Estava, finalmente, livre e frente a frente com Voldemort, que exclamou:  
-Accio Varinha! - Imediatamente, a varinha de Harry foi parar às mãos do senhor das trevas e se juntou à dele.  
Ambas as varinhas se fundiram numa só, muito brilhante, soltando faíscas de várias cores.  
E foi então que Mary viu: Sarah acabava de aparatar junto de Snape. Estava pálida, com o rosto desfigurado por uma dor e aflição que ela nunca havia presenciado antes. Viu que a amiga sussurava alguma coisa no ouvido dele… e Snape fez um gesto com a mão, como se quisesse segurá-la. Estava vivo! Moribundo… mas vivo. Sarah parecia alheia a tudo… e ninguém mais parecia ter prestado atenção nela.

Os Dementadores se aproximavam de novo. Por todos os lados se viam clarões de várias cores e gritos de dores e de feitiços sendo pronunciados.  
Moody Olho Tonto cair junto de Harry, após um grito de "atordoar", seguido de um pequeno clarão. Crabbe apontou a varinha a Luna Lovegood e Lupin segurando, com ar de dor, o braço direito, segurou a varinha, apontando-a a Crabbe e gritando:  
-Expelliarmus! - Imediatamente, a varinha do Comensal da Morte voou para a mão de Lupin.  
-Atordoar! - Exclamou Luna Lovegood, ao mesmo, fazendo Crabbe cair, inanimado, no chão. Lupin lançou um sorriso a Luna e piscou o olho a ela, que sorriu para ele, grata.  
Do outro lado, Gina, Tonks e Mary se debatiam com os Comensais da Morte Rookwood, Goyle e MacNair (o mesmo que quase matara o hipógrifo Bicuço no terceiro ano), parecendo um campeonato de esgrima, enquanto Neville e Hagrid se acercavam de Harry.  
Sarah, por seu turno, continuava alheia a tudo em seu redor. Semblante carregado, concentrada com se estivesse longe, debruçada sobre o marido inconsciente e quase morto. Não podia ser tarde! Tinha que dar tempo. Não podia se desesperar. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo e não podia deixar que a emoção a traísse.  
Do outro lado da rua, a batalha continuava.

O senhor das trevas concluiu a profecia, porque escolheu você, Harry! - Exclamou Neville, olhando para Harry, com uma espantosa firmeza na voz. - Mas poderia ter sido eu no seu lugar! Por causa dele, os meus pais estão internados em São Mungo! -   
Surpreendentemente, Neville apontou a varinha a Voldemort.  
-Não se preocupe, Harry. - Bradou Hagrid. - Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça!  
-Acabou a brincadeira! - Exclamou Voldemort. - Já me diverti o suficiente por hoje. Agora, está na hora do final apoteótico! - Rindo, com a sua gargalhada terrível, apontou a varinha faiscante a Harry, dizendo:   
-Avada Kedavra!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Neville proferia o mesmo feitiço, apontando a varinha a Voldemort, enquanto Hagrid se colocava na frente de Harry. Uma enorme explosão de cores foi seguida da escuridão total.

A pouco e pouco, a escuridão foi se dissipando e Harry viu, com enorme desgosto, Hagrid caído ao seu lado. Estava morto.  
Do outro lado, Voldemort se desfazia em cinzas, enquanto os Comensais da Morte jaziam no chão, mortos, com as Marcas Negras nos braços desaparecendo. As Marcas que os ligavam a Voldemort os haviam levado à morte, como sempre os levavam para junto do Senhor das trevas. Ele morrera e eles com ele.  
Não havia sinal de Dementadores.

Sara continuava debruçada sob o corpo do marido, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Segurando as mãos de Snape, com a cabeça dele no colo, se debruçou mais ainda sobre ele e, em torno de ambos se expandiu

um escudo lilás tão claro e brilhante que ofusca a todos em seu redor, que tentaram fixá-lo… Só Harry continuava parado, olhando Hagrid morto, com horror, sem prestar atenção a mais nada.

Abrindo de novo os olhos, Mary viu Sarah aproximar seus lábios dos de Snape, e sussurrando alguma coisa. Era a sua prece por ele.

Seu anel brilhava intensamente, os dois "S" cravados nele se projetaram e dançaram à sua volta, provocando lampejos de luz dourada que seria impossível ignorar.

Foi então que Sarah beijou Snape, insuflando-lhe seu hálito quente, a mão pousada sobre seu coração. A luz e o calor que se irradiaram e penetraram seu peito, fazendo com que o coração voltasse a bater.

Ao mesmo tempo, Luna abraçava Neville, no chão. Hermione levantava Ron, que acabava de acordar. Tonks desatordoava Moody e Mary ajudava Lupin a conjurar uma tala no braço partido.  
Dumbledore não fazia nada. Harry olhou para ele, desesperado:  
-Dumbledore... ele... ele matou o Hagrid!  
-Eu sei... - Respondeu o velho feiticeiro, com tristeza.  
-E o senhor... o senhor não fez nada! - Lágrimas de dor, raiva, revolta e choque escorriam pelo rosto lívido de Harry.  
- Eu não podia fazer nada. - Disse Dumbledore, tristemente. - Estava escrito que eu não poderia interferir. Só você podia levar o Voldemort à completa destruição.  
-Mas não fui eu que o matei! - Exclamou Harry, confuso. - Foi... foi o Neville!  
-Não exatamente. - Corrigiu Dumbledore. - Na verdade, o Neville só ajudou. Foi necessário, sim, mas o que destruiu o Voldemort não foi só a coragem do Neville. Acima de tudo, foi o poder das duas varinhas juntas, fazendo ricochete no feitiço do Neville e aliadas ao grande carinho que o Hagrid tinha por você.   
Harry baixou os olhos, com um nó na garganta:  
-Como... como a minha mãe? A história se repetiu? O Hagrid deu a vida por mim?  
-Sim. - Foi a resposta. - Mas nada teria sido conseguido sem a sua varinha...  
Harry não ouvia mais nada. Ele se sentia extremamente infeliz. Hagrid dera a vida por ele. As únicas coisas positivas de toda aquela tarde sangrenta era que tudo havia, finalmente, terminado e que ele, Harry, não precisara matar ninguém... Mas vira Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle morrerem às mãos dos próprios pais, o Ministro da Magia morrendo por ser justo... e Hagrid... Hagrid dera a vida por ele...  
Uma enorme dor de estômago o invadiu. Harry viu tudo escurecer em seu redor e desmaiou

Aos poucos Snape despertava, abrindo os olhos e vendo o rosto de sua Sarah, sentindo-se confuso.

Depois de alguns minutos, pareceu recordar exatamente o que aconteceu, e quis se erguer, mas ela não permitiu.

Você está muito fraco, não poderá ajudá-los agora. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Você... já fez a sua parte. Vamos.

Sem que ele tivesse forças ao menos para retrucar, ela o abraçou, beijou-o mansamente e...Desaparatou instantaneamente, após mandar um pequeno recado mental para Harry:

Ele está vivo. Vou cuidar dele.

Só então Harry despertou do seu transe e olhou em volta: Luna abraçava Neville, no chão. Hermione levantava Ron, que acabava de acordar. Tonks desatordoava Moody e Mary ajudava Lupin a conjurar uma tala no braço partido.  
Dumbledore não fazia nada. Harry olhou para ele, desesperado:  
-Dumbledore... ele... ele matou o Hagrid!  
-Eu sei... - Respondeu o velho feiticeiro, com tristeza.  
-E o senhor... o senhor não fez nada! - Lágrimas de dor, raiva, revolta e choque escorriam pelo rosto lívido de Harry.  
- Eu não podia fazer nada. - Disse Dumbledore, tristemente. - Estava escrito que eu não poderia interferir. Só você podia levar o Voldemort à completa destruição.  
-Mas não fui eu que o matei! - Exclamou Harry, confuso. - Foi... foi o Neville!  
-Não exatamente. - Corrigiu Dumbledore. - Na verdade, o Neville só ajudou. Foi necessário, sim, mas o que destruiu o Voldemort não foi só a coragem do Neville. Acima de tudo, foi o poder das duas varinhas juntas, fazendo ricochete no feitiço do Neville e aliadas ao grande carinho que o Hagrid tinha por você.   
Harry baixou os olhos, com um nó na garganta:  
-Como... como a minha mãe? A história se repetiu? O Hagrid deu a vida por mim?  
-Sim. - Foi a resposta. - Mas nada teria sido conseguido sem a sua varinha...  
Harry não ouvia mais nada. Ele se sentia extremamente infeliz. Hagrid dera a vida por ele. As únicas coisas positivas de toda aquela tarde sangrenta era que tudo havia, finalmente, terminado e que ele, Harry, não precisara matar ninguém... Mas vira Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle morrerem às mãos dos próprios pais, o Ministro da Magia morrendo por ser justo... e Hagrid... Hagrid dera a vida por ele...  
Uma enorme dor de estômago o invadiu. Harry viu tudo escurecer em seu redor e desmaiou


	10. Sonhos Realizados

**Capítulo X  
Sonhos Realizados**

Ah, Remo, aceita, vai! – Mary fez um sorrisinho de menina e piscou os olhos, como uma criança pedindo um doce para a mãe.

Dumbledore sugerira que os dois se casassem no dia da festa do final do semestre, em Hogwarts. Ele próprio presidiria a cerimônia. Juntariam as duas festas numa só, com toda a pompa e circunstância que ambas as ocasiões exigiam, principalmente tendo eles partipado na derrota do Lorde das Trevas.

Sempre discreto, porém, Lupin recusara amavelmente a proposta do diretor. Não queria dar trabalho e não queria ser alvo das atenções de Hogwarts em peso.

Mas num casamento, os noivos sempre são alvo de todas as atenções! – Mary tinha adorado a ideia de Dumbledore e estava empenhada em mudar a cabeça do noivo. – Ah, vai… por favor, aceita…

Remo sorriu. Olhou por um momento aqueles olhos que brilhavam ao olhá-lo, aquele olhar maroto de "cachorrinho pidão", aquele sorriso que ele adorava… e não pode deixar de soltar uma gargalhada.

Pronto! – Ele exclamou. – Eu me rendo.

Mary soltou um pequeno guincho de felicidade e se lançou nos braços dele, cobrindo o seu rosto de beijos, enquanto ele ria da sua alegria.

Pára, Mary! – Ele pediu, divertido. – Assim você me deixa sem ar.

Desculpa. – Ela disse, sem perder o sorriso nem o brilho nos olhos. – Agora, tem certeza que está preparado para ser estrela dessa festança toda?

Ele continuou sorrindo e replicou:

Você merece essa festança toda, principalmente depois da surpresa que deu em todo mundo, com toda aquela coragem na batalha… Menina, o que foi aquilo? Lutou até contra Comensais!

Mary corou e olhou-nos olhos, respondendo:

Eu fiquei louca por encontrar aquele verme nojento na minha frente. Ele queria te matar, depois de ter traído a sua amizade, sua e dos seus amigos, e a confiança do Rony… Me deu uma coisa aqui dentro, um aperto na boca do estômago… eu não aguentei, perdi a cabeça e me joguei em cima dele… Aí, com todo aquele horror acontecendo, eu não tive nem tempo para pensar em perigo ou em coragem, eu só pensei que tinha que me defender… e que você estava ali, mostrando toda sua coragem… e que eu tinha que fazer por te merecer.

Ela corou mais ainda e desviou os olhos. Lupin não desviou os seus. Continuava a olhá-la, encantado, não sabia bem com o quê. Mary estava superando os seus medos, as suas inseguranças e tudo em prol do amor que os unia. Ela continuava precisando dele, continuava sendo uma mulher frágil e cheia de defeitos, mas até os defeitos dela ele amava… porque, acima de tudo, ela fora a única mulher que o aceitara e amara do jeito que ele era, que precisava dele imensamente, que o deixava cuidar dela com toda entrega e carinho… Eram tão diferentes em tanta coisa, mas se encaixavam tão bem em outras… Se completavam como um quebra-cabeças perfeito... e sabiam que seriam muito, mas muito felizes juntos.

O Grande Salão de Hogwarts estava enfeitado com todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias e, no teto, se via um enorme arco-íris, num céu muito, muito azul.  
Dumbledore presidira à cerimónia de casamento, durante o qual Molly e Tonks não pararam de chorar, comovidas, e Gui aproveitara para pedir a Fleur que fosse ela a próxima noiva.  
Mary estava muito bonita, num vestido azul-celeste, com reflexos cor-de-rosa e Lupin parecia dez anos mais novo, com um manto azul-escuro novinho e o cabelo muito bem penteado.  
Os pais de Mary compareceram à cerimónia, apesar do ar apreensivo. Pelos vistos, Lupin conseguira convencê-los de que tudo faria para garantir a felicidade dela.  
-Cuide bem da nossa menina, sim? - Pediu a Srª Hollow, chorosa.  
-Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Lupin, abraçando Mary carinhosamente. - Vou protegê-la com a minha própria vida. Para além disso, a poção que o Snape inventou vai ajudá-la muito.

Snape tinha sido convencido por Sarah a investigar uma forma de ajudar Mary a lidar com o seu problema… e, em pouco tempo, o Professor de Poções conseguira elaborar uma, poderosíssima, com a qual Mary se viu habilitada a controlar o vampirismo e não ser mais escrava da lua.  
Perto de Harry, Rony e Hermione dançavam, com ar muito feliz.  
-Pelo menos, dessa vez, você não me convidou para uma festa como último recurso. - Brincou Hermione, com uma careta. Rony riu e a calou com um beijo.  
-Vamos dançar? - Perguntou a voz de Gina, que estendia a mão para Harry.  
Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e, pegando na mão dela, se levantou e respondeu:  
-Claro, Senhorita Weasley.  
Harry não sabia dançar. Contudo, nos braços de Gina, nada parecia ter importância. Junto deles, Neville e Luna dançavam, agarradinhos, e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver Dumbledore puxar a Professora McGonnagall para dançar.  
Dumbledore voltara para Hogwarts. Era, de novo, o diretor, cargo que, afinal, sempre lhe pertencera por direito. O novo Ministro da magia era, agora, Artur Weasley e Percy teria que se esforçar por agradar ao próprio pai, de quem tanto havia desdenhado. Umbridge fora demitida e desaparecera sem deixar rasto. Os Dementadores voltaram para Azkaban, retomando o seu posto de guardas.  
Todos aqueles que haviam participado da batalha final contra Voldemort eram, agora, heróis e mitos no mundo mágico, o que significava que o preconceito contra Lupin e Mary se transformara numa grande admiração e respeito. Essa mudança o levou Remo a aceitar o convite de Dumbledore para reassumir o posto de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, onde trabalharia junto da mulher, que continuaria ensinando Adivinhação ao sétimo ano.

Mary e Lupin estão juntos até hoje e são o casal mais feliz que o mundo mágico já viu.

**FIM**

**N/A –** Ok, eu sei, está cor-de-rosa demais, parece final de novela da Globo (ainda por cima, mais auto-plágio de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final), mas eu gostei, confesso. :)


End file.
